


The Good Boy and the Beast

by ZephireBleue



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maléfique est peut-être de nouveau emprisonné sur l'île de l'Oublie, elle n'a pas oublié pour autant et elle prépare sa vengeance avec pour cible Ben ! Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'Auradon a appris de ses légendes, c'est que le véritable amour peut vaincre tous les sortilèges... [Benlos]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nous voici partis pour une fiction longue sur du Benlos ;) Puisque nous sommes dans un monde de contes et de légendes, et bien cette histoire aura le schéma narratif d'un conte !

 

Le États-unis d'Auradon. Réunion des royaumes les plus enchantés que portait Gaïa avec en son centre, le pays de la Belle et la Bête et son école destiné à instruire l'ensemble des enfants du pays, mélangeant allègrement princes, princesses et enfants du peuple en un même lieu de savoir et d'échange.

Auradon était un pays véritablement enchanté dans lequel le prince Ben, désormais roi, avait sorti de l'exil les enfants des quatre plus grands méchants du royaume pour leur donner une chance de s'éloigner de l'ombre de leur parent maléfique.

Carlos, fils de Cruella d'Enfer, regardait par la fenêtre de sa magnifique chambre pendant que Jay, fils de Jafar, jouait aux jeux vidéos derrière lui. Mal et Evie, respectivement la fille de Maléfique et de la Méchante Reine, faisaient leurs devoirs allongées sur un même lit, épaule contre épaule, cuisse contre cuisse.

La journée était ensoleillée, une douce brise parfumée gonflait les rideaux de la chambre et les rires résonnaient dans les jardins sous la fenêtre.

Autrefois, Carlos et les autres auraient aussitôt considéré cette étalage de bonheur et de féérie comme une chose écœurante et répugnante. Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient tous habitués à leur vie, et plus que bien même ! Jay était l'un des meilleurs sportifs du lycée et ne volait presque plus. A peine une bricole de temps à autre. Juste pour ne pas perdre la main ! Evie avait définitivement plonge tête la première dans les études et Mal s'était complètement détachée de l'ombre de sa mère. Et Carlos lui... Lui ne jouait plus les larbins pour sa mère ce qui était un énorme progrès !

Bref, il n'y avait pas une ombre au tableau, ou presque...

Carlos baissa les yeux en entendant une voix chaude et joyeuse et sourit en plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux du prince... Non, du **roi** Ben. Le prince de conte de fée par excellence avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, ses yeux aigues-marines et son sourire lumineux. Sans parler de sa gentillesse, de sa compassion et de son courage. Carlos se souvenait encore de comment le prince l'avait aidé à combattre sa peur des chiens, de comment il avait été le seul à les accueillir à bras ouvert et à les défendre. Comment il avait été l'un des très rares à croire en eux. En lui.

C'était l'unique nuage dans le ciel ensoleillé de Carlos, le fait qu'il soit tombé sous le charme de ce garçon, le seul qui l'avait toujours regardé comme un être humain et traité comme tel. Seulement, il savait que son amour était voué à l'échec pour une liste de raisons astronomiques ! Il ne pouvait que le contempler de loin et rêver un peu avant de devoir quitter l'école et Ben.

 

000

 

Auradon, royaume parmi les royaumes, cité prospère et majestueuse, dont la beauté n'était qu'amplifiée par la verrue de noirceur que représentait l'Ile des Oubliés, lieu maudit où se trouvaient enfermés les pires criminels. Heureusement, le dôme magique recouvrant l'île avait été conçu de telle façon que rien ne pouvait y entrer ni en sortir, pas même la magie. Seul l'air avait son laissé-passer et encore, le soleil et la chaleur devaient eux s'arrêter à la porte ! Le dôme ne pouvait être franchi qu'en de très rares endroits par des gnomes venus ravitailler la racaille.

C'était véritablement la seule prison dont personne ne pouvait sortir sauf sur ordre express du ou des dirigeants d'Auradon !

Maléfique grinça en repensant à tout cela, à son exil forcé loin de la magie ! Dire qu'ils avaient eu le culot de lever le sort et de la faire redevenir humaine avant de la renvoyer sur l'Île ! Tout cela à cause de sa "fille" et de ses "amis". Heureusement qu'elle n'avait jamais entièrement compté sur elle... Et sa fille allait bientôt regretter de l'avoir trahi !

Maléfique tendit son bâton et Diablo, son fidèle corbeau, se posa dessus après son vol d'espionnage quotidien au-dessus Auradon.

 

000

 

Evie était à son cours de chimie en compagnie de Doug. Leur relation ensemble n'avait malheureusement pas durée longtemps mais nulle rancœur ne les habitait. Sûrement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que quelques gentils bisous et majoritairement sur la joue, si bien que le passage de "l'amour" à l'amitié s'était fait en toute simplicité avant que les choses ne se corsent.

Aujourd'hui était jour de contrôle et chacun s'activait sur ses fioles pour créer un engrais à roses magiques. Evie se sentait très fier d'elle alors qu'elle réussissait à reproduire le liquide à la perfection sans aucune difficulté. Il y avait un cerveau caché derrière ce visage d'ange et elle était chaque fois un plus heureuse quand elle se le prouvait.

Au milieu du devoir pratique, Evie fut bousculé par une Audrey maladroite venue chercher une autre fiole auprès du professeur. La brune s'excusa mille fois en époussetant les vêtements de l'Oubliée avant de retourner à sa place. A peine une minute plus tard, elle cria : :

\- Monsieur, elle triche !

Evie se figea, confuse devant le doigt pointé sur elle.

\- Regarder, elle a son miroir magique qui l'aide, insista Audrey.  
\- C'est faux ! Je n'ai pas...  
\- Tu mens, je t'ai vu faire appelle à lui !  
\- Non ! Je n'ai jamais...  
\- Mademoiselle Evie, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous confisquer cette objet, intervint le professeur d'un ton féroce. A moins que vous ne puissiez m'expliquer pourquoi ce miroir se trouve adroitement et mystérieusement tourné vers vous au dessus de toutes vos affaires...

Evie pinça les lèvres pour retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, furieuse mais aussi blessée que personne ne la crut. Elle donna rageusement son miroir qu'elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir rangée bien au fond et repoussa la main réconfortante que Doug avait posée sur son épaule. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne sera jamais juste Evie mais toujours la fille de la Méchante Reine.

\- Je n'ai pas triché, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.  
\- Je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute pour cette fois puisque je ne vous ai pas moi-même pris sur le fait, grimaça le professeur à contrecœur. Mais vous ne récupérerez votre... Miroir, que lorsque que la période des examens sera finie. Nous n'aimerions pas que vous soyez... Tentées, lors de vos autres examens.

Evie le fusilla du regard. C'était profondément injuste ! Et elle ne pouvait rien dire à part nier pour se défendre ! Dès qu'elle eut fini et mis en bouteille son engrais, elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla à grands pas de la salle, refusant de croiser le regard triomphale d'Audrey et ne doutant pas une seconde de son implication dans cette affaire.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver sa chère et tendre qui avait décidé de sécher les cours de la matinée et dessinait allongée sur son lit. Evie lâcha bruyamment son sac après avoir claqué violemment la porte et s'allongea aux côtés de Mal pour mieux enfouir son nez dans son giron. Un peu surprise, la jeune fille aux cheveux mauve ne tarda cependant pas avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa petite amie.

\- Evie ?  
\- Je déteste Audrey, renifla celle-ci.  
\- Tu veux que j'aille tagger son casier ? Je peux même bloquer sa serrure si tu veux ou y mettre une boule puante !

Evie ne répondit pas, réfléchissant plus ou moins sérieusement à la proposition tout en se blottissant plus confortablement contre sa belle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle a fait pour lui faire un tour à la hauteur de ton préjudice ?  
\- Elle m'a accusé d'avoir... Trichée, gémit Evie.

Elle réalisait bien que son comportement était puéril mais ça lui faisait vraiment mal. Elle n'était pas une méchante ! Pas complètement en tout cas. Pas tout à fait. Uniquement quand elle était de très mauvaise humeur... Evie soupira avec lassitude. Parfois, être à Auradon, entouré de tous ses gens si lumineux d'apparence, si ostensiblement gentils et honnêtes, renforçait son impression de n'être que noirceur et laideur.

\- Regard-moi E, souffla Mal. Moi je sais que tu n'as besoin d'aucune aide pour être la plus forte.  
\- On m'a confisqué mon miroir, ajouta la jeune fille, toujours les yeux humides.  
\- On ira le piquer plus tard ! Suffit de demander à Jay. Faire une bonne action en volant quelqu'un ? Il va être ravi !

Evie fit une adorable moue boudeuse, loin d'être totalement consolée. Mal sourit et l'embrassa pour lui faire définitivement oublier sa détresse.

Bien plus tard, Jay rendit une visite surprise au bureau du professeur de chimie. Pour la forme, il piqua quand même quelques objets confisqués en plus du petit miroir.

 

000

 

Maléfique tendit la petite fiole à Diablo qui l'attrapa délicatement entre ses serres acérées. Récupérer tous les ingrédients du sort avaient été long et fastidieux, le corbeau ne pouvant attraper de grandes quantités à moins de sacrifier sa discrétion, mais Maléfique savait être patiente et ce d'autant plus facilement que cette surprise à la douce senteur de vengeance allait normalement suffire pour faire trembler de terreur Auradon tout entier. Et si tout se passait comme prévu, le roi félon qui l'avait condamné à l'exil allait être forcé de la supplier pour lever le sort affectant sa répugnante tête blonde de fils !

Diablo s'envola sous le ricanement joyeux de sa maîtresse qui se voyait déjà exiger l'abdication de la Bête et de sa Belle. L'oiseau de nuit passa la faille dans le dôme, présente depuis sa toute première tentative d'évasion, et vola droit en direction du musée d'Auradon. Passer les dispositifs de sécurité ne fut pas difficile puisqu'il n'y en avait pratiquement pas. Il allait là où personne ne mettait plus les pieds : la réserve.

Le corbeau entra dans ce lieu sombre tout juste éclairé par la lumière verdâtre d'une lampe de secours. Sous ses yeux, des mètres de vitrines et de piédestaux s'étalaient. On pouvait y voir tous ces objets que le musée n'exposait plus en raison du désintérêt des visiteurs à leur égard. Que valait le corset étouffant de Blanche-Neige comparé à sa pomme empoisonnée ? Qui s'intéresserait à l'échevette de Soeurette quand son histoire était tombée dans l'oubli ? Qui voulait voir la rose que le père de Belle avait cueillie pour elle quand les contes ne se souvenaient plus que de celle qui décomptait le temps avant que la malédiction ne soit définitive ?

Mais tous n'avaient pas oublié, ni leur existence ni leur pouvoir, quand bien même il fallait réactiver un peu ce dernier.

Diablo vola dans la pièce jusqu'à un piedestal bien précis, celui où se trouvait conserver le peigne qui avait servi d'arme à la Méchante Reine face à Blanche-neige la toute première fois.

Le corbeau fit tomber la cloche de verre qui éclata en mille morceaux au sol puis s'éleva à nouveau et laissa tomber la fiole qui se brisa à son tour et en déversa son contenu sur l'objet toujours magiquement actif. Celui-ci sembla boire l'infâme liquide et irradia quelques secondes d'une lumière mauve malsaine.

Diablo descendit à nouveau, récupéra la relique et s'envola rapidement, laissant derrière-lui un garde qui râlait contre ces fichus rats sans prendre la peine de vérifier quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était que la réserve après tout, aucun objet dangereux ne s'y trouvait, pas même une vieille baguette de fée !

Diablo croassa de joie en s'envolant mais redevint silencieux en passant la fenêtre ouverte du roi Ben. Il déposa aussi silencieusement que possible le peigne de cuivre et de nacre sur son bureau et repartit vers sa mère, fier d'avoir accompli sa mission.

 

A suivre...


	2. Le peigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis affreusement désolée, j'avais complètement oublié de la mettre à jour ! Voila la suite !

 

Ce matin-là, quand Ben se réveilla, il fut pris d'un étrange malaise. Il n'était pas malade à proprement parlé, c'était juste comme si quelque chose, l'appelait, le tiraillait. Comme une rage de dent dont il n'aurait pas la douleur mais uniquement la démangeaison permanente.

Il se leva de son lit, titillé par cette sensation et son regard tomba aussitôt sur son bureau.

A partir du moment où il vit le peigne, se fut comme si une brume envahissait son esprit.

Hypnotisé par les reflets violets de l'objet il s'en approcha dans un état de transe, l'attrapa d'une main molle et se peigna, le regard vide. Les dents pointues du peigne éraflèrent son cuir chevelu et piquèrent sa peau au point de faire couler quelques gouttes de sang.

Le voile qui recouvrait l'esprit de Ben se leva, remplacé par un brouillard sanglant et une rage incommensurable qui enflait de seconde en seconde.

Le monde à travers ses yeux se teinta de rouge et Ben n'eut soudain plus qu'une chose en tête : mordre, broyer, déchiqueter, tuer...

 

000

 

Au lycée d'Auradon, la cafétéria résonnait des rires, des cris et des discussions de ses élèves sur fond de tintements de porcelaine et de bruits de couverts.

C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner et tout le monde faisait le plein d'énergie pour pouvoir attaquer au mieux la journée de cours. Les Oubliés mangeaient seuls dans leur coin sur l'une des tables de pique-nique du jardin. L'état de grâce suivant l'épisode du couronnement était passé et leur popularité était redevenue plus qu'aléatoire. Les jolies princesses et les beaux princes semblaient de nouveau les éviter, surement pas peur du mal qui coulait dans leurs veines. Les seuls Auradoniens qui les rejoignaient régulièrement était Doug dont la popularité n'avait jamais été très forte non plus, Rose quand elle venait assommer Jay à coup de poêle à frire, Ben dès qu'il le pouvait, tout simplement parce qu'il était gentil dans l'âme, et Dude qui ne lâchait jamais Carlos.

Cependant, ce matin les Oubliés petit-déjeunaient entre eux, exclusivement, et puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'entre eux, ils en profitaient pour médire allègrement sur les autres élèves de l'école, les précédemment cités exceptés. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi fondamentalement mauvais que ce qu'on avait bien voulu leur faire croire, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'apprécier pouvoir insulter et calomnier en paix la petite royauté si imbue d'elle-même du pays enchanté.

\- Cette Audrey n'est qu'une sale petite garce, grinça Evie qui n'avait pas encore digéré le sale coup de la veille. Je n'avais pas triché !  
\- Et encore, garce c'est faible je trouve, confirma Mal en posant discrètement une main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie. Si je n'avais pas peur d'insulter les vipères je l'aurais sans mal comparé à l'une d'elles ! Mais je les trouve bien trop adorables avec leur petite tête triangulaire et leur langue fourchue pour les comparer à Audrey.  
\- Audrey est une harpie mais il y a pire qu'elle encore, il y a Jane... Non seulement c'est une peste mais en plus comme elle est la fille de la dirlo on peut rien lui chourer sans risquer le renvoi, râla Jay qui lorgnait depuis un moment sur son portable.  
\- Je n'aime pas non plus Jane, avoua Carlos avec une petite moue boudeuse, ce qui dans son langage voulait dire qu'il la détestait profondément et souhaitait la voir noyée dans de l'acide.  
\- Normal, confirma Mal avec un reniflement méprisant. Ce n'est qu'une sale petite...

Un rugissement puissant et profondément inquiétant la coupa. Il résonna dans toute l'école, faisant grincer jusqu'aux os des élèves sous les vibrations sonores. Les quatre Oubliés se regardèrent interloqués avant de diriger leur regard vers la source présumée du grondement bestial, l'entrée des jardins. Là se tenait une bête immense et effrayante, mélange abominable entre un lion et un taureau, la bave ruisselant de ses babines et les petits yeux injectés de sang cherchant une proie à dévorer. La créature monstrueuse rugit une nouvelle fois avant de se précipiter, tantôt à deux pattes tantôt à quatre, vers la princesse la plus proche. Des princes entraînés par les cours d'héroïsme et de chevalerie se précipitèrent pour défendre la jeune fille. La bête gronda mais changea aussitôt de cible pour une proie plus simple, surprenant les chevaliers en herbe, lui laissant ainsi le temps de blesser profondément une autre jeune fille à l'aide de ses griffes démesurées.

A ce moment-là, des gardes arrivèrent enfin, sortant de toute part pour attraper et contenir la bête. Cette dernière rugit, glaçant tout le monde d'effroi, avant de se précipiter vers la seule direction possible pour fuir, tournant son regard meurtrier vers les Oubliés.

Mal, Jay et Evie se précipitèrent hors de son chemin alors que la bête chargeait vers eux, ses cornes recourbées prêtes à embrocher le pauvre hère sur sa route. Malheureusement, le pauvre hère en question s'avéra être un Carlos tétanisé de peur. Il vit le monstre s'approcher de lui, sourd aux cris de ses amis, incapable de bouger à cause de la terreur qui l'engourdissait entièrement.

La bête s'approchait de lui à toute vitesse et il n'y eut très vite que la table pour séparer Carlos du monstre. Celui-ci posa ses pattes postérieures sur le meuble avant de rugir à nouveau, longuement et gravement. Des larmes d'horreur se mirent à couler le long des joues de Carlos. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait prêt à s'évanouir.

Pour tout le monde l'issu semblait certaine, le jeune Oublié allait se faire dévorer ou à tout le moins, se faire sérieusement blesser. Carlos lui-même en était persuadé. Il fut donc particulièrement surpris quand le regard bleu de la bête se posa sur lui et parut s'adoucir en le voyant. Sa fourrure se dégonfla légèrement et sa tête cornue se pencha sur le côté. Une des pattes griffus se leva lentement en direction de Carlos. Et puis la bête s'affala soudain, sa tête s'effondrant juste sous le nez du jeune garçon. ce dernier reprit contact avec la réalité et découvrit une multitude de flèches plantées dans le dos du monstre et une dizaine de garde qui se précipitaient vers lui. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la tête de la bête et son regard fut attiré par un éclat violet. Presque invisible, un objet semblable à un peigne était emmêlé dans la fourrure épaisse.

Et puis tout s'accéléra brusquement pour Carlos. Evie se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre et il fut éloigné avec hâte de du monstre tandis que celui-ci était emmené au loin par les gardes.

\- Attendez ! voulut-il crier.

Mais sa voix résonna comme un murmure, ses cordes vocales étant toujours bloquées par la terreur qui l'avait submergée.

\- Il a quelque chose dans la fourrure, murmura-t-il difficilement au point que même ses amis ne l'entendirent pas.

Et puis tout devint confus autour de lui quand ses jambes lâchèrent suite au contrecoup de sa peur. Son cerveau décida de fermer boutique et un voile noir recouvrit ses yeux.

 

000

 

La bête grondait, rugissait, feulait en tournant dans sa cage. Parfois, elle se jetait de tout son poids contre les barreaux, espérant les faire céder. Parfois, elle se contentait de les prendre à pleines mains pour les tordre, les griffer ou encore charger vers eux, cornes en avant. Le métal gémissait et grinçait sous la violence des assauts mais il tenait bon, à la grande rage de la bête.

Ce qui l'énervait encore plus, sans même parler de cette prison, c'était tous ces gens qu'il sentait et voyait autour de sa cage. Des proies qu'il ne pouvait attraper et qui osaient l'observer, dégageant à peine des effluves de peur quand les barreaux se tordaient sous sa force.

La bête sentit une nouvelle vague de colère le traverser et elle rugit et rugit encore, brisant quelques objets en verre sous la puissance de sa voix.

 

000

 

Carlos et les Oubliés se trouvaient dans l'auditorium de l'école deux jours après l'incident et regardaient, avec tous les autres élèves, l'immense cage qui était posée sur la scène. A l'intérieur, la bête monstrueuse vêtue d'un reste de pantalon en lambeau tournait en rond en grondant sourdement. Sur le devant de la scène se trouvait deux gardes encadrant un annonceur royal ainsi que la directrice de l'école, Marraine la bonne fée.

"- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs et Mesdamoiseaux, commença l'annonceur. J'ai la triste et lourde tâche de vous annoncer que la bête ici présente n'est autre que notre si cher et estimé roi Ben ! En entendant qu'il soit de nouveau dans la capacité de gouverner, ses parents les ex-roi et reine Adam et Belle reprendront la gouvernance du royaume.

Concernant l'état de notre roi, Marraine la bonne fée dans toute sa sagesse a conclu à une malédiction telle que celle qui transforma le roi Adam il y a bien longtemps. Par conséquent, un unique contre-sort est possible et explique la présence de sa majesté le roi Ben en ces murs. En effet, d'après notre très sage fée du royaume, seul le baiser de l'amour véritable du prince Ben saura lui rendre son apparence. Ne pouvant..."

\- Regardez sa tête ! cria soudain Carlos, coupant l'annonceur royal dans son discours. Il a quelque chose dans la fourrure ! Il faut le lui enlever !

Un lourd silence accueillit la déclaration de Carlos qui se ratatina sur lui-même sous les regards meurtriers que lui jetaient la gente féminine d'Auradon.

\- Excusez-le, s'interposa Evie. Il s'est fait attaquer par la bête et...  
\- Et ça lui a un peu retourné le cerveau, poursuivit Mal.  
\- Ça n'a rien de nouveau ça, répliqua Audrey avec dédain.  
\- C'est faux ! s'offusqua Carlos en reprenant un peu de courage. Regardez juste ! C'est sous sa corne droite ! C'est un... Un peigne !  
\- Jeune homme, intervint marraine la bonne fée d'une voix pincée. Crois bien que j'ai personnellement examiné le roi Ben des pieds à la tête. Je n'aurais certainement pas loupé un... Peigne, se cachant dans la fourrure de notre roi.

La voix mielleuse et emplie de pitié de la fée le fit se sentir plus insignifiant et inutile qu'un vers de terre. Carlos se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se cacha par réflexe derrière Evie.

\- Vous pouvez reprendre, lança Marraine à l'annonceur.  
\- Bien. Nous disions donc. Ne pouvant risquer la vie des jeunes filles de cette école, les gardes ici présents ont pour ordre de les accompagner une par une près de la cage et de les en éloigner aux moindres signes de danger. Les jeunes filles pensant être le grand amour du prince Ben peuvent se présenter dès à présent au bas de l'escalier.  
\- Bande de dinde, siffla Mal entre ses dents alors qu'un petit mouvement de foule se déclenchait.  
\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas, gémit Carlos.  
\- Peut-être, voulut bien admettre l'Oubliée au grimoire. Mais en attendant on va avoir un chouette spectacle ! Regardez qui s'avance en première...

Carlos observa la scène, le cœur serré par la peur. Il craignait un peu que Audrey soit blessée, surtout parce que Ben ne se le pardonnerait pas, mais il craignait surtout d'avoir tort et de voir Ben se retransformer sous leurs yeux grâce au baiser de la fille d'Aurore. Bien sûr, il savait que Ben ne sera jamais à lui, mais c'était une chose de le savoir devant un Ben célibataire et une autre de voir celui qu'on aimait secrètement être en couple.

\- Regarde, souffla Evie qui le connaissait bien à son oreille.

Carlos releva les yeux et découvrit Audrey qui se faisait emmener de force par les deux gardes tandis que la bête rugissait en s'acharnant sur les barreaux de sa cage. Un sourire soulagé apparut sur le visage du décoloré, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la file de jeunes filles qui attendaient leur tour...

Il se tourna vers Mal et Evie qui pinçaient les lèvres en dégoisant sur les petites dindes désespérées prêtes à se faire étriper pour avoir une chance avec le roi.

\- Vous... Vous allez essayer vous aussi ? demanda Carlos aux deux filles du groupe en déglutissant avec difficulté.  
\- Tu rigoles ?! Tu me vois faire ça franchement ? railla Mal d'un ton méprisant. Et puis moi, J'AI DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AVEC BEN, cria-t-elle pour faire réagir les autres filles qui lui envoyèrent des regards noirs en réponse. Bande de limaces surgelées...  
\- Et ça ne m'intéresse pas C, le rassura à son tour Evie avec un charmant sourire.

Carlos aurait bien sauté au cou de ses deux amies pour les remercier. Elles étaient toutes les deux au courant de son crush et devait se douter que toute la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux le blessait profondément.

Ben en premier prix d'une tombola et tout un tas de jeune fille qui ne souhaitaient rien plus que de décrocher le gros lot. Et lui qui n'avait strictement aucune chance... Personne ne le laissera jamais approcher. Si tant est qu'il acceptât de se ridiculiser devant la moitié de l'école en tentant sa chance, seul garçon parmi les filles et descendant de méchant en plus !

Pour autant, il fut incapable de quitter l'auditorium. Jusqu'au soir il regarda Ben s'exciter dans sa cage et rugir dès qu'une fille s'approchait de lui, apaisant son cœur quelques brèves secondes avant qu'une autre candidate se présente.

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas, murmura à nouveau Carlos.  
\- Ça c'est que tu aimerais bien, souligna Jay.  
\- Arrête ! J'ai pas rêvé ! Il avait bien un truc dans la fourrure ! Et puis il... Il m'a pas attaqué, souffla Carlos en regardant dans le vide. Il aurait pu mais il s'est arrêté. Ben ne m'a pas attaqué, volontairement.

Un groupe de trois Auradoniens qui passait juste à côté de lui à ce moment-là le regardèrent avec pitié et mépris. Carlos baissa les yeux et rougit de honte.

\- Bon ça suffit, on rentre, décida Mal. Ça sert à rien de rester pour regarder toutes ces pimbèches se faire éjecter les unes après les autres ! C'était marrant au début mais ça devient vite répétitif !

Carlos n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre ses amis jusqu'à leurs chambres.

 

000

 

La bête était allongée sur le sol de sa cage, grondant sourdement à chaque inspiration. C'était le cœur de la nuit mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. La colère l'aiguillonnait en permanence, l'empêchant de trouver le repos. Il n'y avait plus que lui dans la grande salle mais même le silence et le calme des lieux n'arrivaient pas à l'apaiser.

Il voulait mordre, déchiqueter, tuer ! Il voulait sentir ses griffes s'enfoncer dans la chaire chaude et ses crocs goûter le sang. Il voulait sortir !

La bête rugit et se jeta contre les barreaux qui ployèrent sans céder.

Et puis un bruit attira son attention. Il vit une fenêtre s'ouvrir et un corps chuter dans la salle. Un humain, une proie, qui s'approchait de lui.

La bête lécha ses babines et griffa le sol, se préparant à dévorer l'inconscient, quand une effluve parvint à ses narines. Il connaissait cette odeur. Il l'avait déjà senti. Il l'aimait beaucoup.

Il n'attaqua pas quand l'humain se glissa entre les barreaux de la cage. Pourtant, l'odeur de peur aurait dû l'exciter mais quelque chose le retenait.

L'humain s'assit au sol et lui présenta le plat de sa main tremblante. A quatre pattes, la bête le renifla et s'imprégna de l'odeur.

Elle ne fit aucune difficulté quand le garçon l'incita à poser la tête sur ses genoux et ronronna gravement quand les doigts caressèrent sa fourrure.

 

000

 

Carlos n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était en train de papouiller une bête énorme qui pouvait le tuer d'un seul coup de patte ! Bête qui avait une gueule remplie de crocs de la taille de son pouce ! Juste sur ses genoux !

Le jeune Oublié avala sa salive et ferma les yeux pour se souvenir du but de sa visite. Sauver Ben. Il était là pour sauver Ben !

Lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la fourrure jusqu'à atteindre le peigne ensorcelé, obtenant un ronronnement deux fois plus puissant de la créature. Comme il le craignait, l'ustensile était bien emmêlé. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes angoissantes, un monstre énorme grognant et bavant sur ses genoux, pour réussir à démêler assez le peigne pour pouvoir le bouger.

Dès que les dents s'éloignèrent du crâne de Ben, la retransformation se déclencha. La fourrure se résorba et le corps rétrécit encore et encore, pour ne plus laisser place qu'a un jeune roi assommé par la métamorphose.

Carlos osa caresser les cheveux de Ben dont la tête était toujours sur ses genoux, récupérant le peigne maudit au passage. Sa main descendit jusqu'à son épaule et c'est là que le décoloré réalisa que le roi était totalement nu en dehors de son pantalon de pyjama déchiqueté. Il rougit sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'apprécier les courbes et les lignes de son roi d'une façon qui n'avait rien d'innocente.

Puis Ben bougea et marmonna, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à reprendre conscience. Carlos déposa délicatement sa tête au sol, mit le peigne dans sa poche et courut jusqu'à la corde qui pendait depuis l'une des fenêtres de l'auditorium.

Ben se réveilla dans sa cage, seul, à moitié nu et avec un mal de tête fabuleux. Il se souvenait de la fureur du monstre qui l'avait soudain envahie mais ne comprenait pas comment il était redevenu humain. Il se rappelait uniquement d'une odeur apaisante et d'une main caressante dans ses cheveux.

Il sortit de sa cage en passant entre les barreaux désormais trop espacés et ouvrit la porte de la salle de spectacle, surprenant les deux gardes en factions.

 

000

 

\- Vous voyez, j'avais raison, fit Carlos à ses amis quand on annonça à tout le monde que le roi était de retour.  
\- Mais t'es sûr que c'est grâce à ta fourchette ? Il a aussi bien pu se trouver sa princesse, ricana Jay.  
\- Non, le corrigea pensivement Mal. Sans ça on nous l'aurait dit et tout le monde saurait le nom de l'heureuse élue à l'heure qu'il est.  
\- Il n'y a pas eu d'élue, confirma Evie en revenant après avoir parlé à un petit groupe d'élèves. Le sort aurait été levé d'un coup durant la nuit !  
\- C'est ce que Ben a dit ? souffla Carlos avec des yeux humides.  
\- Non, il a dit qu'un idiot aux cheveux en pique était venu lui faire des mamours à la lueur de la lune, se moqua Mal.  
\- Nous n'avons que la version officielle, le rassura Evie en donnant un coup de coude punitif à sa petite amie. On pourra demander ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé quand on verra Ben.  
\- Quand on parle du loup... lança Mal.

Ben apparut effectivement au milieu du couloirs dans ses vêtements bleus royaux. Il était entouré de tout une cours d'élèves qui s'inquiétaient de sa santé. Les Oubliés n'avaient aucune chance de l'approcher aujourd'hui mais cela importait peu à Carlos. Il avait vu Ben, ce dernier était bien humain et visiblement en bonne santé. Et plus important encore, aucune fille ne semblait avoir sa faveur particulière ce qui réchauffa énormément le cœur de Carlos.

 

000

 

Maléfique caressait son fidèle Diablo sombrement. Son sort avait été déjoué. Par qui ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais le roi Ben était de nouveau sur le trône, bien humain.

Heureusement, elle avait plus d'une corde à son arc et avait déjà prévu son second tour au cas où. Après sa défaite avec le charme Bestial, elle renvoya Diablo à Auradon, dans la réserve du musée. Au bout d'une nuit de recherche intensive, il lui ramena enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : les fragments restant du miroir du diable. Deux d'entre eux avaient si bien gelé le cœur de Kay qu'il en était devenu froid et indifférent aux restes du monde avant d'aller se réfugier chez la Reine des Neiges.

Maléfique quant à elle comptait bien utiliser plus que deux fragments. Elle allait rendre le cœur du roi Ben plus froid que la glace et plus dur que l'acier. Avec la dose qu'elle comptait mettre, Ben ne deviendra pas juste indifférent, il deviendra digne d'un vrai méchant, presque à son niveau.

 

A suivre...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour info, dans le conte « la reine des neiges » de Andersen, le diable fait tomber par erreur son miroir et le brise. Deux fragments viennent alors se figer dans l'œil et le cœur de Kay, le rendant froid et insensible. Il finit par s'enfuir chez la reine des neiges et c'est son amie d'enfance qui va partir à sa recherche et le sauver. Pas exactement la version de Disney ;)


	3. la glace du démon

  
  


Ben était assis sur le canapé de sa chambre, le regard rivé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Toute sa journée avait consisté à rassurer tout le monde sur sa condition et à jurer ne pas savoir comment il était redevenu humain. Marraine la bonne fée avait particulièrement insisté pour l'interroger mais Ben n'avait fait que confirmer sa version : il s'était réveillé d'un coup en tant qu'humain au milieu de la grande cage.

Pourquoi avait-il menti ? Il n'était pas sûr de le savoir lui-même. Simplement… Personne, absolument personne à part Carlos n'avait vu ce peigne planté sur sa tête, pas même Marraine qui avait pourtant eu plusieurs fois le nez dessus, pas même ses parents qui l'avaient tendrement effleuré, le visage triste et compatissant, tandis qu'il était maintenu par les gardes. Si ni Marraine la bonne fée ni ses parents n'avaient vu l'objet, pouvait-il seulement imaginer qu'il avait existé et croire que son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours…

Et puis, il savait que si les gens apprenaient qu'il y avait bien eu quelqu'un pour lever le sortilège mais qu'il ne souvenait de rien, le château se serait transformé en lieux de cauchemar pour lui… Il n'avait rien contre un peu d'attention voir même du fan service mais… Des dizaines de jeunes filles lui assurant être son amour éternel ? Voir son nom inscrit dans une nouvelle légende d'Auradon et lui faire perdre le peu d'intimité qu'il possédait encore ? Et devoir supporter les regards fiers de ses parents… Heureux de l'aventure magique de leur fils qui allait le faire entrer dans les légendes… Non merci. Il se sentait tout sauf fier de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ben resserra les bras autour de son torse tant pour lutter contre le froid de la nuit que contre les doutes qui le ravageaient de l'intérieur. Il avait été un monstre, une bête sanguinaire. Il avait manqué tué des camarades et en avait au moins blessé quelques uns. C'était affreux. Un cauchemar dont les images sanglantes flashaient dans sa mémoire sans ordre ni logique.

Devant tout le monde il s'était montré souriant et rassurant, même devant ses parents. Il avait espéré l'espace d'un instant que son père, qui avait lui aussi vécu en bête, comprendrait ce qui se cachait derrière son sourire de pub Dentalmagique. Un espoir déçu.

Et maintenant il avait froid et il se sentait seul.

Alors qu'il ruminait sa peur de dormir et de se réveiller couvert de fourrures avec les mains griffues et des cornes sur la tête, un brusque coup de vent ouvrit sa fenêtre et fit claquer les battant contre le mur de pierres. Ben soupira, lassé, mais se décida à se lever pour la fermer.

Il était en partie penché au-dessus du vide quand un pic glacé, effilé comme une aiguille, transperça son dos pour se loger près de son cœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ou de réagir que Diablo déversa le reste de sa bourse emplie de fragments de miroir maléfique sur le roi sans méfiance ni défense.

Ben s'affala sur le montant de la fenêtre alors que les morceaux partaient se loger dans son cœur pour l'entourer du gangue de glace, dans son esprit pour mieux transformer ses pensées en stalactites gelées, coupantes et dures, et dans son âme qui se recroquevilla sous l'assaut diabolique.

Quand Ben se releva et ferma la fenêtre, il ne ressentait plus la solitude ou la peur. Plus du tout. Et un sourire inquiétant ourlait désormais ses lèvres.

 

000

 

Carlos entra sur le terrain du Tournoi en traînant des pieds. Jay adorait ce sport mais lui vraiment pas. Il y avait beaucoup de trop de risques de se faire blesser et ce de multiple façons ! Par les balles lancées dans la zone mortel, par les adversaires, par ses propres coéquipier, par Jay aussi, en tombant simplement ou en se prenant le ballon en pleine tête - ou en plein dans le ventre...

Ce n'était vraiment pas un sport pour lui mais personne ne lui demandait jamais son avis. Alors il était là, sur le banc de touche à prier pour que personne n'ait l'idée fabuleuse de vouloir l'embarquer sur le terrain. Il fut par conséquent aux premières loges quand Ben arriva, en retard et sans s'excuser, fonçant directement sur le terrain pour mieux attraper l'un des joueurs et l'envoyer valdinguer vers le banc de touche.

Après cela ce fut un carnage et Carlos se sentit deux fois plus content d'être à l'abri tandis que Ben – aidé par un Jay qui n'allait pas se priver du coup – déboitait la moitié des épaules des autres joueurs, les bousculant parfois sans aucune raison, marchant même sur leur cadav-… leur corps étendu au sol et envoyait de véritables boulets de canon, non pas dans les buts, mais directement vers la tête du gardien adverse.

Carlos avait sincèrement mal pour toutes les victimes, que ce soit dans son camp ou l'autre. Seul Jay semblait s'en être sorti sans dommage. Surement parce qu'il avait très vite pactisé avec le jeune roi pour démonter littéralement tous les autres joueurs...

Le coache aurait dû siffler la fin du match depuis longtemps mais il paraissait sonné par ce qu'il voyait. Carlos rassembla donc son courage et lui piqua son sifflet pour arrêter le massacre. Ben ne se fit pas prier pour balancer son équipement au bout milieu du terrain avant de s'en aller vers les douches, un sourire de pur plaisir sadique sur les lèvres qui fit frissonner d'effroi Carlos. Son prince gentil et agréable semblait être bien loin d'un seul coup. Ben paraissait désormais avoir l'esprit adéquat pour aller sur l'île de l'Oublie ! Quant à savoir ce qui lui arrivait…

 

000

 

\- C'est un sort, annonça sans hésitation Mal lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à la cantine.  
\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? contesta Jay. Si ça se trouve, il révèle juste sa vraie nature.  
\- C'est faux répliqua ! répliqua aussitôt Carlos en essayant de s'attaquer à son ami qui le repoussa sans mal et d'une seule main.  
\- Et si ça se trouve, demain tu deviendras un type généreux qui donnera tout ce qu'il a aux œuvres de charité, renifla Mal avec dédain en s'adressant au voleur. Écoutez, vous savez pourquoi Ben est arrivé en retard au Tournoi ? C'est parce qu'il taguait les murs et les casiers du lycée ! raconta la fille de Maléfique avec excitation. Et franchement, le résultat est pas mal du tout !  
\- Sérieux ? s'enquit Jay.  
\- Mais c'est pas lui, marmonna Carlos en touillant sa purée.  
\- A mon avis tu ne vas pas regretter longtemps sa métamorphose, remarqua Evie avec un sourire malicieux.

Carlos suivit son regard avec méfiance et ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant arriver Ben. Au revoir l'uniforme de l'école ou les costumes bleu et or, bonjour le jean clair à trous et à chaines et le tee-shirt noir avec des protèges poignets en cuir couvrant tout l'avant-bras !

\- Oublie pas de respirer, se moqua Mal.  
\- Il est presque sympa son look, convint Jay avec une mauvaise foi évidente.  
\- Tu rigoles ? Il est a tombé ! s'extasia Evie.

Mal s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et Evie lui envoya un sourire d'excuse avant de lui prendre la main.

-Oh merde, il vient de piquer une pomme… J'crois que je suis amoureux, déclara subitement Jay.

En réponse à ce commentaire, il se reçut deux coups de pied et un coup de coude de la part de ses amis.

-Et v'la l'autre qui débarque, ronchonna Mal.

L'autre en question, alias Audrey, s'approcha de Ben avec l'apparente intention de lui faire quelques remarques sur son comportement et sa tenue. Elle n'eut malheureusement - heureusement ? – pas le temps de le faire puisque Ben démarra juste avant une bataille de nourriture dans laquelle la jeune princesse fut une grande victime collatéral. Il se dirigea ensuite tranquillement vers les Oubliés tandis que le chaos se répandait derrière lui et s'assit à leurs côtés.

\- Salut ! Alors, vous avez prévu des trucs sympa aujourd'hui pour remuer le poulailler ?  
\- On admire le travail de l'apprenti pour le moment, déclara prudemment Mal.  
\- Ouais, c'est vrai que vous êtes bon pour observer mais l'action… On ne peut pas dire que vous ayez brillé par vos coups d'éclat, ricana Ben. Je vais vous montrer, moi, ce que c'est que d'être un méchant !  
\- Mais tu n'es pas un méchant, remarqua Carlos, l'espoir bloqué dans sa gorge.  
\- Qu'est-ce t'en sais… Mi… Minus, gronda Ben en détourna le regard des yeux tristes du décoloré. Vous allez voir, je vais faire un vrai coup de maître ! Et il me fera entrer au panthéon des méchants d'Auradon !  
\- Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire ! fit la voix sèche et préoccupée de Marraine la bonne fée en se plantant à côté de leur table. Roi Ben, je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre.  
\- Et si je refuse ?  
\- J'insisterai, déclara sombrement la fée, des gardes faisant soudain un pas dans sa direction.

Ben marmonna quelques insultes très original à l'intention de la directrice mais la suivit, contraint et forcé.

\- Un sort, déclara à nouveau Mal sans l'ombre d'une émotion. Ou une malédiction.  
\- Tu as ça dans ton grimoire ? s'inquiéta Evie.  
\- Tu rigoles ? Si c'était le cas je l'aurais déjà utilisé et depuis longtemps… Imagine Marraine préférant faire de méchancetés que ses boobidie babidie boo ? Je n'aurais pas raté ça !

Evie dut admettre que c'était un bon argument. C'est vrai que ce genre de sort leur aurait été bien utile lorsqu'ils cherchaient encore à récupérer la baguette magique.

De son côté, Carlos se sentait plutôt mal. Certes, la nouvelle mode vestimentaire de Ben le laissait…. Waow. Pour faire simple. Mais si Carlos appréciait le physique du jeune Roi, c'était avant tout pour son caractère qu'il était tombé. Sa gentillesse, son soucis des autres, sa générosité et l'aura de confiance tranquille qu'il dégageait… Et tout cela s'était envolé comme par magie.

Carlos s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses amis et s'éclipsa jusqu'à sa chambre pour le reste de la journée, séchant allègrement les cours. L'état de Ben le désolait réellement et seul Dude réussit à le consoler un peu.

Il ne retourna auprès de ses amis que pour aller dans la salle de théâtre écouter l'annonce de Marraine la bonne fée. Cette fois, Ben n'était pas encagé ce qui était un bon progrès mais ça n'empêchait pas le blond d'être entouré de gardes qu'il foudroyait allègrement du regard. Nul doute qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs histoire de perpétrer quelques mauvaises actions.

Carlos se mêla à ses amis positionnés dans le fond de la salle. Evie vint rapidement à ses côtés et posa un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules tandis que Mal levait les yeux au ciel. Et Marraine parla :

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, mesdamoiseaux, comme vous avez pu le constater aujourd'hui, notre roi n'est pas dans son état … Normal.  
\- Abrège vieille chouette, soupira Ben en faisant semblant de bailler.

Mal et Jay firent un grand sourire tandis que Marraine lui envoyait un regard noir. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner contenance.

\- Après avoir examiné notre roi, je peux vous assurer que ce dernier souffre d'une terrible malédiction. Son cœur s'est gelé et seul l'amour saura faire fondre cette glace et le libérer du mauvais-sort. Malheureusement, il semble que l'amour certes puissant mais filiale de ses parents ne soient pas… suffisant, indiqua Marraine avec gêne et une pointe d'agacement. J'en ai conclu qu'il fallait des sentiments plus forts et que seul un amour véritable, pur et… Romantique, saura faire fondre ce gel et nous rendre notre Roi. Par conséquent, à partir de demain le roi Ben reprendra les cours auprès de vous et nous espérons tous que la bonne personne viendra et le sauvera de son malheureux sort.  
\- Malheureux pour vous, contesta Ben. Moi je me sens très bien ! Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux !  
\- Ramenez le roi dans sa chambre, grinça Marraine la bonne fée aux gardes. Et veiller à ce qu'il n'en ressorte pas avant demain matin.

 

.

 

\- Moi je le préfère comme ça, commenta Jay alors que Ben se faisait emmener.  
\- Mais on se fiche de ton avis, railla Mal.  
\- Et maintenant ? s'inquiéta Carlos.  
\- Maintenant on attend et on voit comment ça se passe…

 

000

 

Durant les deux jours suivants, l'état du roi Ben ne s'arrangea en rien. Les tags se multiplièrent, il sécha allègrement plusieurs cours et ce malgré les gardes attachés à lui qui passaient la moitié de leur temps à le chercher, il insulta bon nombre de professeurs ainsi que ses parents et réussit même quelques larcins sous le regard critique mais appréciateur de Jay. Bref, il était devenu un vrai méchant garçon, digne d'un descendant de méchant voire d'un méchant lui-même.

Quant au plan de Marraine la bonne fée… Disons, pour être gentil, que son succès fut discutable. Peu probant. Totalement inefficace en réalité. Plusieurs jeunes filles approchèrent Ben dans le but de l'amadouer, lui offrant cookies et gâteaux ou tout simplement leur cœur, mais le jeune roi se moqua simplement d'elles tout en de dévorant les biscuits ainsi gagnés.

Les Oubliés tentèrent de l'approcher pour le calmer un peu dans ses méfaits ou au moins lui apprendre les bienfaits de la discrétion, mais depuis leur rencontre à la cantine, Ben semblait tout simplement les éviter pour ne pas dire les fuir.

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution à Carlos pour parler à Ben et espérer le faire redevenir lui-même : aller le voir dans sa chambre la nuit. Pour ce faire, il dut demander à Jay et Evie d'occuper les gardes pendant qu'il entrait dans la pièce – Mal ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'intervenir , elle trouvait Ben bien mieux ainsi.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Carlos trouva Ben allongé sur son lit, visiblement endormi. Timidement, il s'approcha de lui et secoua son épaule. Pas de réaction. Le roi dormait profondément semblait-il. Carlos s'assit du bout des fesses sur le lit et se racla la gorge nerveusement. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr que sa présence ou même ses mots puissent changer quoi que ce soit à l'état du blond. Il était venu un peu sur un coup de tête, encouragé par Evie, et maintenant il doutait.

Que pouvait-il bien dire à un Roi que ses parents, la fée du royaume, ses professeurs ou même ses admiratrices ne lui auraient pas déjà dit ? Pourtant il devait bien avoir quelque chose, sinon Ben serait redevenait lui-même, gentil et généreux, toujours honnête et serviable.

-Je me demande, souffla Carlos pris d'une soudaine inspiration. Est-ce que les gentils peuvent en avoir assez d'être vu comme des gentils ? Tout comme les méchants ne veulent parfois plus être méchant ? Tu nous as offert notre chance, à moi, Mal, Evie et Jay. C'est grâce à toi si on est ici et si on a pu prouver que nous sommes plus que juste de la mauvaise graine. Avant ça, je sais qu'Evie se sentait mal de n'être vu que comme une jolie poupée, que Mal était écrasé par l'ombre de sa mère et Jay par la cupidité de son père. Ça nous pesait d'être forcer à être… méchant, tout le temps. Est-ce que toi tu pourrais en avoir assez d'être juste… Un gentil ? Toujours souriant, toujours poli… Peut-être qu'en fait, tu en avais envie depuis longtemps, de dire merde, de faire des choses incorrectes, de te laisser aller au pire…

 

.

 

Ben ne dormait pas. Il n'avait jamais dormi. Il avait entendu l'intrus entrer dans sa chambre et avait décidé de faire le mort pour mieux lui donner ensuite une peur de tous les diables. Et puis le garçon, puisque c'en était un à la voix, s'était mis à parler. C'était Carlos. Son envie de l'effrayer s'était aussitôt refroidie. Et maintenant, alors que le jeune homme lui parlait, il sentait son cœur contraint dans la glace se serrer et se tordre. Il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi ce petit discours pouvait lui faire de l'effet alors qu'il ne ressentait plus d'émotions. Pas même de la culpabilité, de la peur ou de l'affection. Uniquement rien, un grand vide froid et sombre. Et pourtant son cœur se débattait dans la glace, comme cherchant à s'en échapper, à la briser.

\- Ben, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, être un méchant, alors je n'aurais rien à dire mais… Mais je n'y crois pas, fit la voix de Carlos dans un reniflement. Tu n'es pas foncièrement méchant, tu es celui qui m'a appris à aimer Dude, qui a montré à Mal qu'il y avait plus que le pouvoir dans la vie, à Jay qu'il pouvait aimer autre chose que le vol et tu n'as jamais oublié de traiter Evie en princesse...

Son cœur irradiait maintenant. Lentement, la glace se réchauffait et fondait tout comme les morceaux de miroir maudit qui la composaient.

\- Redeviens le vrai Ben et si tu le souhaites encore, on fera ensemble ces trucs que tu n'oses pas faire seul ou sans sortilège. Sécher les cours ou trafiquer les repas de la cantine. Moi ça me va, du moment que c'est vraiment toi.

La glace n'était plus qu'eaux ruisselantes qui coulaient jusqu'à ses paupières pour mieux envahir ses joues. Ben entendit à peine Evie appeler Carlos mais il ressentit son absence. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en pleurant, évacuant les cristaux du diable qui avaient plongé son cœur dans les ténèbres. Son âme se libéra du poison et d'un peu plus que cela. Son cœur reprit sa vraie taille et se gonfla même un peu plus.

Quand ses pleures se calmèrent, il sortit de sa chambre accompagné par les gardes pour retrouver ses parents. Les larmes sortirent à nouveau alors qu'il se blottissait contre sa mère, son père dans son dos. La malédiction était levée.

 

000

 

\- Tu crois qu'il sait que c'est toi ? demanda Jay tout en soufflant un baiser à Rose à l'autre bout de la cantine.  
\- S'il ne le sait pas, moi je vais aller le lui dire, grinça Mal.  
\- Je trouve ça dommage qu'il n'ait pas gardé le même style, remarqua Evie en faisant la moue. Ça lui allait bien et puis vous étiez parfaitement assortis toi et lui, Carlos !

Le décoloré rougit et plongea son nez dans son porridge.

\- Regardez la tête que tire Audrey, se moqua Mal. Je crois qu'elle l'a mauvaise de voir que ce ne sont pas ses cookies, ses brownies, sa déclaration ou son baiser volé qui ont levé le sort.  
\- Je la croyais avec Chad ? fit Evie avec mépris.  
\- Elle ne l'est plus, et elle aimerait de nouveau être la reine j'ai l'impression.  
\- Mais Ben ne l'aime plus, remarqua Carlos avec un brin d'espoir.  
\- Plus du tout ! confirma Mal. Elle n'a aucune chance… Mais la façon qu'elle a de s'accrocher à lui… Ça me donne plein d'idées pour l'humilier !  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Evie d'une voix polaire.  
\- Parce que j'aime la faire souffrir et uniquement pour ça, se justifia aussitôt la fille de Maléfique face à la jalousie de sa petite amie.  
\- Attention, le mouton arrive dans la caverne aux loups, nota Jay.

De fait, Ben marchait vers eux et plus il s'approchait, plus ses joues rosissaient. Il se posta devant le groupe de quatre, gêné, une main passant et repassant sur sa nuque pour calmer sa nervosité.

\- Je voulais vous… Vous remercier pour hier soir…  
\- C'est Carlos, lâcha Mal avec un air indifférent.  
\- Et j'imagine que c'était vous aussi le… La première fois ?  
\- Toujours Carlos, répéta Mal.  
\- Eh bien dans ce cas… Merci Carlos pour m'avoir rendu… Humain, rit nerveusement Ben. Et gentil aussi.

Ce fut au tour de Carlos de rougir comme une tomate bien mûre.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit à personne mais si vous voulez que tout le monde soit au courant…  
\- Non ! s'écria le décoloré. Je veux pas que… Ça me va que personne ne sache. Vraiment. Je suis pas… Je voulais juste t'aider.  
\- Et je t'en remercie.

Le sourire éclatant de Ben acheva Carlos qui prit soudainement la fuite sous les yeux amusés de ses amis et interloqués de l'Auradonian.

 

000

 

Encore raté ! Maléfique attrapa un pot en terre cuite qui trainait et le brisa au sol pour évacuer sa frustration. Deux fois que le roi Ben et son royaume lui échappait ! Deux fois !

Elle attrapa un nouveau pot et l'envoya se fracasser contre un mur, faisant croasser Diablo d'excitation.

Mais il n'était pas dit que Maléfique allait se laisser abattre, certainement pas ! Il n'était pas envisageable qu'un gosse lui retire encore une fois la victoire ! Il allait lui falloir un artefact et un sort plus puissant pour se débarrasser des Auradonians… Beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissant. Qui avait déjà fait ses preuves et qui aurait fonctionné si trois petits cancrelats volants ne lui avaient pas volée sa victoire ! Malheureusement, qui disait objet puissant disait grande surveillance. Elle allait avoir besoin d'une aide extérieur. Et quoi de mieux qu'une princesse éconduite au cœur brisé et à l'égo froissé pour l'aider ?

\- Diablo, appela Maléfique tout en commençant à écrire sur un morceau de papier. Porte ce message à la fille de notre chère vieille amie et attend sa réponse avant de revenir. Je compte sur toi mon précieux et fidèle compagnon.

Diablo frotta son bec contre le doigt tendu de sa maîtresse puis il attrapa le message dans ses serres et s'envola.

 

A suivre…


	4. le rouet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour beaucoup le Disney qui les a traumatisés c'est Bambi ou bien le Roi lion. Moi c'est la Belle au bois dormant... Croyez-le ou non, ce dessin animé m'a terrorisé durant un long moment et aujourd'hui encore je suis mal à l'aise à l'idée de le voir, en particulier devant le passage de l'hypnose d'Aurore... Bref, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais régler mes comptes mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire dessus ;)
> 
> Note : j'ai dû légèrement modifier le sort du Rouet à ma sauce pour les besoins de l'histoire.

 

Ben s'était toujours considéré comme une bonne personne. Il respectait et aimait ses parents, se montrait gentil avec ses camarades de classe comme de Tournoi et faisait de son mieux pour être un bon roi. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi subissait-il tout ça ? se demandait-il avec angoisse, le dos appuyé contre sa tête de lit et le visage dissimulé contre ses genoux.

Il connaissait les légendes qui racontaient la création des royaumes alentours. Il avait admiré comme tout un chacun la force de caractère de Mulan, le courage de Philippe face à Maléfique ou encore la beauté de l'histoire d'amour de ses parents, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que c'était si… Dur, de vivre son propre conte de fée… Il avait été métamorphosé en monstre affreux avant de se voir transformer, en graine de méchant et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait encore ? Ben craignait désormais de sortir de sa chambre et devait se forcer à ne pas sursauter dès que quelqu'un le surprenait ! Il était sur les nerfs, se demandant quelle nouvelle épreuve allait lui tomber dessus et, pour ne rien arranger, il se retrouvait à fuir les rares personnes qui lui donnaient un souffle d'air à sa vie par peur de… De son cœur. Par peur de ce qu'il avait ressenti envers Carlos alors que la glace recouvrait son âme et parce qu'il redoutait de découvrir les raisons de sa propre fuite après leur conversation à la cafétéria

Le jeune roi laissa échapper un bref halètement rauque alors qu'une boule douloureuse s'installait dans sa gorge et une autre dans ses entrailles.

Sa vie lui échappait complètement et il détestait ça. Il avait peur aussi. Surtout. Et ce n'était pas les mythes fondateurs des autres royaumes qui allaient le rassurer. La troisième épreuve n'était jamais la plus simple ou même la plus agréable. Bien au contraire.

Il craignait sincèrement ce qui allait lui arriver…

Fatigué, Ben se frotta le visage pour tenter de se reprendre un peu avant d'inspirer profondément. En rouvrant les yeux, une lueur attira son regard. Verte, elle clignotait depuis l'un des murs de sa , chambre. Elle pulsait de façon apaisante. Douce. Hypnotique.

Ben se leva lentement. Fasciné. Il avança. La lumière provenait de sa cheminée. Elle était belle. Ben entra dans la cheminée éteinte. Le mur disparut. Un couloir, éclairée de vert. Curiosité et fascination. L'adolescent avança, suivit un escalier. Suivit la lumière. On aurait dit une luciole. Allant à droite. A gauche. A droite… Toujours en pulsant. Toujours merveilleusement verte. Comme les champs au printemps. Comme l'eau du lac sous les frondaisons. Rassurant. La luciole vola jusque dans une nouvelle pièce. Ben la suivit. Elle fit du surplace. Ben approcha sa main pour la toucher. Son doigt rencontra un objet.

Piquant.

Les ténèbres l'englobent...

 

000

 

Des réveils désagréables, Carlos en avait connu plus d'un dans sa vie. Des réveils glacés, d'autres en milieu de nuit, certains sous un seau d'eau et quelques fois renversés par les fils de Jasper et Horace ! Quand ce n'était pas les cris de sa mère mais bon… Ça c'était plus ou moins la norme. Sa valeur étalon sur l'échelle des pires réveils. Cependant, celui qu'il vivait présentement allait très certainement être en tête des plus terrifiants et glaçants qu'il avait eus ! Les yeux foudroyés par une lumière aveuglante, les oreilles envahies de cris et de bruits métalliques que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à rendre cohérent et, pire que tout, la sensation du métal sur sa gorge… Ça, même sa mère ne l'avait jamais fait !

Carlos regarda avec incompréhension et en clignant des yeux comme un hibou les six gardes entourant son lit, osant à peine respirer de peur de se faire décapiter par maladresse.

\- Par ordre du roi Adam, déclama le capitaine de la garde au milieu de la chambre. Vous êtes accusés de tentative d'assassinat à l'encontre du roi Ben et d'usage de forces occultes interdites ! Par conséquent et sur ordre de sa majesté Adam, vous serez enfermé dans les geôles royales sans possibilité de remise de peine. Aucune clémence ne vous sera accordé et aucune visite ne pourra vous être faites. Suivez-nous sans opposer de résistance auquel cas, nous avons ordre d'user de toute la force que nous jugerons nécessaire pour vous conduire à vos cellule. Toute tentative d'évasion se fera au péril de vos vies. Debout !

Les pointes des lances s'écartèrent de la gorge de Carlos qui se leva avec lenteur sous les regards assassins des gardes. Leurs yeux semblaient dire « cours, fais-moi ce plaisir. Fuis ! » Derrière eux, l'Oublié pouvait voir Jay, visiblement de fort méchante humeur mais rendu coopératif par les lances. Carlos voulut tenter un « salut » mais un coup entre ses omoplates le calma aussitôt.

En silence, Jay et Carlos sortirent donc de leur chambre escortés par une dizaine de gardes. Ils passèrent devant la chambre des filles, tout aussi dociles et silencieuses qu'eux bien que les yeux de Mal semblaient contenir plus de poison qu'un scorpion du désert et qu'Evie donnait l'impression d'être prête à exploser. Pour ne rien arranger à leur humeur, les Oubliés étaient conduits à leur cellule encore vêtus de leur tenu de nuit. Carlos s'en sortait bien avec son short et son tee-shirt de même que Jay avec son simple jogging – grâce à quoi il fit soupirer les quelques rares filles qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin – mais Evie et Mal ne portaient qu'une nuisette bleue nuit longue pour la première et un shorty violet assortie d'un débardeur de la même couleur à motif arachnide pour la seconde, soit de quoi obtenir une belle honte en traversant la cour de l'école, entourées par les gardes qui plus est… Encore heureux qu'il soit si tôt que peu d'élèves soient déjà debout ! Sinon, nul doute qu'Evie aurait envisagé de fuir juste pour abréger les souffrances de sa fierté réduite en lambeaux.

Les Oubliés furent conduit dans un fourgon vers la prison d'Auradon afin d'y être enfermé dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour, chacun dans une cellule individuelle séparée par d'épais barreau. Une fois « installé » les gardes partirent, les laissant seuls, toujours aussi peu habillé et dans le noir complet concernant la situatio.n.

\- Je veux une explication sur ce qu'il se passe MAINTENANT ! hurla Mal en laissant enfin exploser sa colère. Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces conneries !  
\- Ils ont parlé d'assassinat et de Ben, déclara Carlos d'une voix blanche.  
\- De tentative, nuança aussitôt Evie pour tenter le rassurer.  
\- Tentative ou non, on est POUR RIEN DANS CETTE HISTOIRE !  
\- Si seulement j'avais eu le temps d'attraper mes affaires on serait déjà dehors, s'énerva à son tour Jay en regardant la serrure avec mépris.

Mal cria de frustration, frappa les barreaux puis tourna en rond dans sa cellule avant de s'asseoir furieusement au sol.

\- Je déteste être enfermée, ragea-t-elle en essayant de faire fondre les barreaux d'acier par la puissance de son mépris.  
\- Ce n'est pas ma première fois, on finit par s'y faire, admit Evie avec tristesse en s'asseyant à son tour.

Mal la regarda depuis l'autre côté des barreaux et un léger sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Elle tendit l'air de rien sa main vers Evie qui l'attrapa presque immédiatement. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et Mal caressa du pouce la paume de sa petite amie malgré son apparente froideur. Carlos les regarda se rassurer l'une l'autre avec envie tandis que lui avait les tripes nouées par l'angoisse.

Ben avait des problèmes ce qui était déjà une forte source d'inquiétude pour le décoloré, mais que tout le monde imagine en plus que lui et ses amis étaient les fautifs… C'était affreux. Proprement démoralisant. S'il s'écoutait, il serait déjà roulé en boule sous la couchette en pierre maintenue par des chaînes qui leur servait de lit.

\- On va attendre combien de temps comme ça, grogna Mal après plusieurs minutes en se recroquevillant sur elle-même pour se protéger des courants d'air frais que laissait passer les fenêtre sans vitre de leur tour.  
\- Le temps qu'ils voudront j'imagine, relativisa Evie en peignant ses cheveux d'une main.  
\- J'aurais jamais dû baisser ma garde, s'en voulut Jay qui, sur l'Île de l'Oublie, avait toujours de quoi crocheter n''importe quelle serrure.  
\- Vous pensez que Ben… Qu'il… s'inquiéta Carlos d'une voix faible.

Aucun de ses amis ne lui répondit. Aucun n'osa même le regarder.

Carlos sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux en imaginant tout ce qui avait pu arriver au jeune roi. Si seulement il avait pu le voir, connaitre exactement son état ! S'il pouvait au moins savoir s'il était toujours en danger ou non…

La journée passa dans un silence morose entrecoupé de crise de rage de Mal. On vint leur amener en silence des gamelles de nourritures pour ce qui devait être le déjeuner et le diner. Le geôlier refusa de leur adresser la parole, les condamnant à l'ignorance. Lorsqu'ils se sentirent fatigués, ils s'obligèrent à s'allonger sur leur couches en pierre dur, bien loin de leur lit moelleux, et se recouvrirent de la petite liquette qu'on leur avait gracieusement fournie.

Carlos, replié dans son coin, ressentit un peu moins l'inconfort de la situation que ses compagnons de cellule, habitué qu'il était à un traitement semblable de la part de sa mère. Ce qui l'empêchait de dormir en revanche, était son inquiétude pour Ben. Il repensait aux épreuves que le jeune roi au visage d'ange avait déjà subi, la transformation en Bête puis la transformation morale. Il craignait plus que tout de découvrir ce que cette troisième épreuve lui avait réservé. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait même pas être présent pour l'aider ! Qui pouvait savoir à quel point Marraine la bonne fée allait encore se tromper ? Elle n'avait pas vu le peigne, il avait du se charger de l'enlever lui-même. Et c'était lui aussi qui avait sauvé Ben du miroir du diable, pas son véritable et grand amour ! Parce que, sincèrement, comment pourrait-il seulement oser envisager que Ben et lui soient destinés ? Il était plus probable que la fée ait encore eu tout faux et que ce qu'il fallait à Ben était de la compréhension et non de l'amour. Et cette fois, il n'était pas là pour l'aider...

Moralement au plus bas, Carlos s'enroula plus fermement dans sa mince couverture et ferma les yeux pour faire passer le temps.

 

000

 

Il fut réveiller en sursaut quelques heures plus tard par un fort bruit métallique à peine atténué par du tissus, le tout suivi d'un raclement désagréable. A l'une des fenêtres, une poêle enroulée dans du tissu remontait le long d'un mur pour mieux se coincer dans les barreaux. Une poêle attachée à de longs cheveux bruns tressés…

\- Rose ?! s'étouffa Jay avec incrédulité.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, la fille de Raiponce fit son apparition, toute sourire.

\- Salut les gars !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Et pourquoi ? Comment ? S'étrangla Jay.  
\- Mieux, explique-nous ce qu'il se passe ! exigea Mal.  
\- Ben va bien ? s'enquit rapidement Carlos avec angoisser.  
\- Attendez encore juste trente secondes !

Rose se cala contre la fenêtre, ses deux jambes passées entre les barreaux et tira sur une autre de ses tresses jusqu'à récupérer un baluchon. Elle attrapa une pochette à l'intérieur, dénoua ses cheveux et fit tomber le sac à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Voila pour vos vêtements. Jay, je pense que tu sauras quoi faire de ça, dit-elle ensuite en jetant la pochette au voleur.  
\- Mes outils de crochetages ! s'extasia le brun qui se mit aussi au travail.  
\- Pourquoi tu nous aides ? demanda Mal avec méfiance. Et quand va-t-on enfin nous expliquer la situation !  
\- Pour faire court et simple parce qu'on a très peu de temps devant nous : Ben a été retrouvé dans l'une des chambres inoccupées de l'internat, évanoui avec le rouet de Maléfique à côté de lui.  
\- Et donc c'est forcément ma faute, c'est ça ? siffla Mal tandis que Jay ouvrait sa cellule.  
\- Il y avait ton grimoire aussi…  
\- Impossible !  
\- Pas le temps de discuter de ce qui est possible ou pas, le temps presse ! Moi et Doug on trouvait que quelque chose clochait alors on a un peu fouillé. Il y avait un morceau de papier calciné dans la cheminée, un sort. Ben a bien été ensorcelé mais pas par la même malédiction que Aurore ! Il ne se réveillera pas au baiser de son amour véritable contrairement à ce que croit Marraine (- Encore ? - Chute Mal ! – Mais c'est d'un répétitif Evie ! - Chut quand même ! - Tu crois que pour un rhume elle prescrit aussi un baiser "d'amour véritable" ? - Mal !) mais simplement à la personne qui dira le contre-sort !  
\- Mais … Ben sera tout de même délivré du maléfice, non ? demanda Carlos avec hésitation, le cœur serré tout en enfilant son bermuda noir et rouge.  
\- Sauf que personne n'est au courant et on ne veut pas nous croire moi et Doug, soupira Rose avec frustration. Quand Audrey va l'embrasser juste après avoir prononcé la formule, tout le monde va penser que c'est l'effet du grand amour et le mariage sera aussitôt déclaré !  
\- Sérieusement ? grimaça Jay avec un air dégoûté.  
\- C'est à cause des trois épreuves, souffla Evie soudain catastrophée. Ils vont tous se dire que c'est la conclusion de la nouvelle légende ! Un couple uni par l'amour et les épreuves ! La destinée épique de leur Roi !

Carlos se sentit étourdi en entendant cela et il dut se rasseoir sur sa couchette. Ça lui faisait mal, très mal. Son Prince – car c'est ce qu'il serait toujours pour lui avant d'être un Roi – allait se faire duper de la plus odieuse des façons, lui ainsi que tout le reste du royaume… Et Ben allait se marier, devenir définitivement inaccessible… Carlos avait toujours pensé qu'il serait capable de faire avec, après tout il savait que Ben ne lui était pas destiné... Seulement, il réalisait qu'en fin de compte il digérait très mal l'idée de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et que la personne ait menti lui paraissait encore pire.

\- Descendez à l'étage inférieur, je vais vous faire descendre par la fenêtre mais dépêchez-vous ! Le temps nous manque ! Marraine doit être en train d'annoncer ce qu'elle pense être la malédiction de Ben, après quoi Audrey va se mettre en tête de file pour l'embrasser !  
\- Mais, et les gardes, demanda Mal en regarda Jay déverrouiller la porte de la tour.  
\- Doug c'est occupé de ceux devant votre porte et il n'y en a pas entre ici et la pièce en dessous. Hâtez-vous, nous devons encore aller jusqu'au château. On se retrouve en bas ! Samson et Maximus vous conduirons au château. Ce sont des chevaux rapides, ils connaissent le chemin et ce sera plus court de couper à travers champs !

Mal jura et partit, suivit de Jay, Evi et Carlos qui était plus pâle qu'un mort. Ils descendirent sans difficulté les escaliers et se retrouvèrent devant une large fenêtre donnant sur le vide et non pourvue de barreaux. Une longue mèche de cheveux bruns apparut au milieu de l'encadrement. Mal n'eut pas le temps de râler que Carlos empoignait déjà la corde naturelle et se laissait lentement glisser jusqu'au sol, en se retenant de commenter la fantastique sensation que lui offrit la glissade.

Ben avait besoin d'eux, urgemment, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer ! Il devait empêcher Audrey d'embrasser Ben ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se marier tous les deux ! C'était impossible ! Il devait... Il devait faire quelque chose, coûte que coûte ! Sans ça, jamais il... Il ne pourra pas... Ce n'était pas..

Evie l'encouragea en lui tapant l'épaule en passant à côté de lui tandis que Jay et Doug, qui jusque là tenait les chevaux, l'aidaient à grimper sur Maximus.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Carlos s'accrocha ferment à la crinière de l'étalon.

Il allait sauver Ben !

 

000

 

Audrey lissa le devant de sa robe, un sourire adorable mais tout de même compatissant aux lèvres. Elle faisait face dignement à tout ce que l'Etat de la Belle et la Bête faisait de royautés et de personnes importantes.

A l'intérieur, elle jubilait. Marraine la Bonne Fée était en train d'annoncer à l'ensemble de l'école le nouveau mauvais sort qu'avait subi Ben. Ce pauvre cher Ben, pâle et immobile comme la mort, allongé sur une estrade au centre de la pièce avec, comme un rappel derrière lui, le rouet qu'elle avait "emprunté" grâce à son lien de parenté avec Aurore.

Le jeune Roi semblait presque fragile ainsi, sa gorge blanche légèrement dévoilée par le col bleu à dorure de la veste que lui avait enfilé ses parents pour l'occasion et juste au-dessus, comme pour confirmer sa virilité, la ligne fier de son menton volontaire. En regardant de vraiment près, on pouvait deviner son torse qui se soulevait lentement, très lentement au rythme de sa respiration endormie, mourante. Belle et Adam avaient décidé de lui laisser sa couronne qui reposait tout comme la tête de Ben sur un coussin bleu aux insignes royaux brodés d'or. Avec son costume bleu d'apparat et ses bottes de cuir rehaussées d'or et de saphir, Ben avait un air particulièrement digne. Pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait ensorcelé. Maudit. Peu importe le terme.

Audrey se força à garder son mignon sourire et à ne pas laisser ses lèvres s'étirer pour dévoiler sa malice et son contentement face à la situation. Elle était la cause de l'état de Ben et elle en était... Fière ? Oh que oui ! Elle tenait là sa vengeance pour avoir été bafouée et reléguée à la seconde place en faveur d'une descendante de criminel ! Ben l'avait odieusement humilié en chantant son amour pour Mal au milieu du terrain de Tournoi alors qu'ils étaient encore officiellement ensemble ! Alors que leurs parents faisaient déjà des projets sur leur avenir ! Et il le savait ! A cause de Mal, Audrey avait perdu sa place de futur reine et dirigeante d'Auradon !

Mais bientôt, d'ici quelques minutes pour être exacte, tout sera réglé... Elle embrassera Ben, le réveillera et obtiendra le titre de reine ainsi que le roi pour lesquels elle avait autant travaillé !

Ben risquait de faire sa mauvaise tête au début... Peut-être... Mais la pression du peuple allait rapidement le rendre plus gentil et doux qu'un agneau ! Et quand bien même, s'il s'avérait que leur mariage ne fut pas "heureux", au moins aurait-elle toujours la couronne ! Elle était la fille d'Aurore et de Philippe après tout ! Elle méritait d'avoir le meilleur ! Et elle allait avoir tout ça, grâce à Maléfique... Qui ne se doutait même pas un instant qu'elle ne respecterait pas les clause de leur contrat ! Et pourquoi devrait-elle le faire après tout ? Maléfique était une criminelle ! Elle allait certes l'aider à devenir reine, mais ça ne faisait pas pour autant d'elle une bonne personne ! Audrey se contentera de lui faire livrer quelques douceurs en lieu et place de la délivrer, peut-être quelques équipements de confort, cela suffira bien...

La jeune princesse et future reine, se redressa alors que Marraine entamait la fin de son discours. Elle réarrangea quelques plis sur sa robe cerise et redressa les épaules. Elle était la plus proche de l'estrade où reposait Ben, bien évidemment. Elle n'allait certainement pas déposer ses lèvres après une dizaine d'autres filles !

A l'invitation de Marraine, Audrey s'avança majestueusement et dignement – tout en gardant les épaules baissées de tristesses pour la galerie – vers Ben. Elle prit le temps de faire le tour de son lit de fortune, laissant sa main glisser sur le drap et le matelas recouvrant sa couche de pierre. Elle se présenta face à la salle et de caressa les mèches d'or de son futur mari, attendant d'être sûre que toute l'attention de la salle soit dirigée vers elle.

Lentement, Audrey se baissa, amenant ses lèvres près de l'oreille du roi et cita les mots que lui avait donné Maléfique :

\- A toi qui fut ensorcelé,

Je t'offre aujourd'hui la délivrance,

Par ses mots...

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant avec fracas fit violemment sursauter l'ensemble de la salle. Audrey releva furieusement les yeux, haïssant par avance celui ou celle qui lui volait son instant de gloire. Elle pâlit en voyant au bout de la salle du trône les Oubliés, montés sur le palefroi de son père et celui de Raiponce.

\- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? interrogea aussitôt Marraine la bonne fée en appelant les gardes d'un signe de la main.  
\- Nous venons empêcher une terrible méprise, déclara Mal en lançant Samson au galop.  
\- La véritable méprise a été de **vous** autoriser à venir sur Auradon ! tonna Adam. Arrêtez-les avant qu'ils ne fassent davantage de mal à mon fils !

Les Oubliés n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour se consulter. Samson et Maximus lancés au galop, ils parcoururent à toute vitesse la grande salle sous le regard affolé et paniqué d'Audrey. Ces quatre idiots allaient tout faire rater ! Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus, la foule s'écartant de peur d'être piétinée sous les sabots des deux étalons et les gardes mettaient du temps à les atteindre ! Presque trop de temps ! Presque... Les soldats d'Auradon, une fois arrivés à proximité des intrus, se montrèrent d'une efficacité rare. Alors que les deux chevaux dérapaient sur le sol de marbre à cause de leurs sabots ferrés, les Oubliés, qui étaient loin d'être des cavaliers émérites, furent éjectés de leur monture, aidés par les gardes qui les maitrisèrent sans difficultés ainsi que les deux étalons.

\- Vous faites erreurs ! cria Carlos avec l'énergie du désespoir tandis qu'on lui tordait les bras vers l'arrière. Ce n'est pas son baiser qui va le sauver !  
\- Tiens donc, encore une histoire de peigne j'imagine ? se moqua la fille d'Aurore avec un rien de mépris.  
\- Carlos avait raison, depuis le début, cria Evie. Audrey n'est pas le véritable amour de Ben !  
\- Le baiser en décidera, gronda puissamment le roi Adam.  
\- Mais Audrey connait le mfmhm ! voulut répliquer Mal avant d'être bâillonnée sans délicatesse.  
\- Tout cela n'a que trop suffit ! Je veux retrouver mon fils vivant et en bonne santé ! déclara Belle, des trémolo dans la voix. Princesse Audrey ?  
\- Oui Madame, acquiesça la fille d'Aurore en réprimant un soupir de soulagement.

Elle foudroya du regard les Oubliés qui étaient conduit un peu plus loin à l'écart et s'approcha à nouveau de Ben, toujours aussi immobile sur sa couche.

\- A toi qui fut ensorcelé,  
Je t'offre aujourd'hui la délivrance,  
Par ses mots prononcés,  
Je te libère de cette injuste offense,  
De contraintes te voici libéré,  
Marche et dévoile-nous ta volonté, murmura Audrey avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du Roi.

Ce n'était pas son premier baiser avec Ben, elle avait été sa petite amie durant un long moment après tout, pour autant, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus... De plus magique. Elle était tout de même en train de le libérer d'une sortilège ! Elle était en droit d'espérer autre chose que des lèvres froides et une absence totale de réaction !

Inquiète après une dizaine de secondes d'un baiser sans saveur, Audrey se releva et regarda avec horreur Ben, toujours allongé et comateux. Toujours maudit.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle avec désespoir.  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolée ma chère, fit Belle en s'avançant. J'aurais aimé mais il semblerait que tu ne...  
\- C'est impossible ! cria Audrey. J'ai dit les bons mots ! Elle m'avait promis !  
\- Comment cela ? De quoi parlez-vous jeune fille ? s'inquiéta Marraine tandis qu'un frisson d'effroi traversait la salle.  
\- J'ai dit les bons mots pour le réveiller ! Je ne me suis pas trompée ! Maléfique m'a menti !

La salle entière se figea, les Oubliés compris.

Audrey, essoufflée et paniquée, s'arrachait les cheveux sur l'estrade en récitant la formule encore et encore, quand une fumée verte provenant du rouet attira tous les regards. Sous les yeux de l'assemblée, le meuble de bois et de fer se mit à luire d'une aura verdâtre toxique. Un corbeau entra dans la salle en croassant et se posa sur la roue. Celle-ci flasha encore deux fois avant d'exploser dans un nouveau nuage de fumée pour laisser apparaitre... Maléfique.

\- Il semblerait que cette fois on m'ait invité en temps et en heure, déclara froidement la magicienne en observant avec satisfaction le roi mourant sur son piédestal.

La panique et la confusion envahirent aussitôt les lieux et tout le monde se précipita vers les différentes sorties. Au milieu de cette débandade, des armures décoratives furent magiquement animées par Maléfique et allèrent se placer aux portes, cessant aussitôt toute tentative de fuite pour les quelques dizaines de personnes encore dans la salle tandis que d'autres partaient combattre les soldats.

Mal, Carlos, Jay et Evie profitèrent de la confusion pour s'échapper de l'emprise des gardes qui semblaient considérer la menaces de Maléfique bien plus grave que celle de quatre adolescents.

Ils allèrent discrètement se cacher derrière les colonnes pour observer le déroulement des événements.

\- Vous m'avez menti ! cria Audrey au milieu de toute cette agitation.  
\- Oh... Pauvre petite fille trahi... Bienvenue dans la cours des grands, petite princesse, ricana Maléfique avant de transformer en un tour de main la jeune femme en lapin brun-rosé qui détala aussitôt.  
\- Redonnez immédiatement à ma fille sa forme humaine ! s'écria le roi Philippe.  
\- Et réveillez mon fils ! ajouta Belle.  
\- Je vous accorderai toutes vos demandes... Quand vous m'aurez donné les pleins pouvoir sur les royaumes, ainsi que la baguette de notre chère bonne Fée, cracha Maléfique en tapant un unique coup sur le sol avec son sceptre pour appuyer son propos.  
\- C'est hors de question ! s'interposa Marraine en retroussant ses manches.  
\- C'est-ce que nous allons voir, Bonne fée !

Les deux magiciennes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et l'espace entre elles parut crépiter d'étincelles de magie.

\- Rend-toi Maléfique, exigea Marraine.  
\- Jamais. Et en "remerciement" pour toutes ses années d'emprisonnement, voici un cadeau que je t'ai personnellement préparée !

Maléfique sortit une bourse de sa robe. Marraine voulut l'empêcher de s'en servir avec un sort mais celui-ci ne toucha que Diablo qui avait volé devant sa maîtresse et joué les boucliers. Le corbeau se transforma en statuette d'obsidienne avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Maléfique profita de cette attaque ratée pour lancer la sienne sur Marraine. Elle souffla une poussière blanche qui se cristallisa autour de la bonne fée et l'emprisonna dans un bloc de verre transparent.

\- Soit maudite, sorcière ! cria le roi Philippe dans le silence stupéfié de la salle en dégainant son épée. Je t'ai déjà vaincu une fois monstre, je n'aurai aucun mal à le refaire !

Maléfique se mit à rire. Un son froid et puissant qui résonna dans toute la salle. Peu à peu, ce son se mua. Il devint plus rauque, plus profond, plus animal.

\- Ta mère se transforme ! chuchota Jay avec un début de panique.  
\- Sans rire ! Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu !  
\- On fait quoi ? s'inquiéta Evie.  
\- On laisse le héros suicidaire s'occuper d'elle ! décida Mal.

Le roi Philippe, son épée de Vérité au clair, se précipita vers le dragon transformé, un bouclier trouvé à terre dans l'autre main. A ses côtés se trouvait le roi Adam qui rugissait de rage et avait empoigné une masse d'arme décorant les murs. L'immense dragon violet souffla une gerbe de flamme dans les airs avant de simplement balayé les deux rois-chevaliers d'un coup de queue. L'épée de Vérité flamboyante que tenait le roi Philippe lui échappa des mains et Maléfique l'envoya au loin d'un battement d'aile. L'arme enchantée se planta dans le sol près des Oubliés qui la regardèrent avec défaitisme.

\- Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas un héros, lâcha Jay d'une voix blanche.  
\- Et moi encore moins... ajouta Carlos.  
\- Bande de poule mouillée, râla Mal.

Elle attendit que Maléfique soit occupée à combattre le Roi Adam tout en l'enfumant avec ses naseaux pour aller récupérer rapidement l'épée et retourner se cacher.

\- Je peux à peine la lever, constata-t-elle en revenant tout essoufflée, trainant l'arme de son mieux derrière elle.  
\- Il nous faut un vrai chevalier, gémit Carlos. Quelqu'un qui sait se servir d'une épée !  
\- Dans ce cas on va avoir un petit problème, grimaça Evie.

Les quelques invités terrorisés qui n'avaient pas pu fuir étaient désormais totalement encerclés par les armures magiques, les gardes avaient été balayés depuis longtemps par Maléfique et son armée, les laissant agonisant ici et là au sol ou contre les murs. Ce n'était guère plus glorieux du côté des rois... La sorcière noire les collait contre un mur à l'aide de sa queue, les étouffants lentement et brisant leur os par sa force, tandis qu'elle discutait avec Belle et Aurore qui lui tenaient tête aussi fièrement et dignement que possible.

\- Il en reste un, remarqua Jay.

Carlos, Mal et Evie suivirent son doigt et tombèrent sur Ben, allongé et désormais ignoré sur sa couche.

\- C'est juste dommage qu'il soit complètement inutile dans cette état ! remarqua Mal avec rage.  
\- On a qu'à le réveiller, déclara Evie avec enthousiasme.  
\- Comment ? éclatèrent Mal et Jay.

Evie tourna son regard vers Carlos qui déglutit avec difficulté et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas ! Paniqua-t-il.  
\- Mais si ! répliqua Evie avec un rien d'exaspération. C'est le sortilège original qui a été utilisé finalement, n'est-ce pas ? Ben va dormir jusqu'à la mort à moins qu'on lui donne un baiser de son vrai amour !  
\- On en revient encore là, soupira Mal en roulant des yeux.

Evie lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Tu dois l'embrasser ! Insista la jeune fille.  
\- Mais je ne...  
\- On n'a plus le temps de discuter ! fit remarquer Mal en montrant les armures sans âme qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Jay, tu prends l'épée et toi et Carlos vous partez réveiller Ben ! Moi et Evie on va détourner l'attention de ma mère pendant ce temps. Allez ! cria-t-elle en poussant un Carlos tétanisé après avoir donné l'épée à Jay.

Carlos n'eut pas le temps de protester que le voleur lui attrapa le bras et le traina de force derrière lui. Ils traversèrent la salle avec une discrétion plus que discutable mais Evie et Mal s'occupait de les couvrir en usant des sorts bénins qu'elles connaissaient par cœur et de leur verve pour insulter Maléfique - non sans quelques sueurs froides pour sa fille.

Pendant ce temps, Carlos et Jay firent le grand tour et coururent de colonnes en colonnes de l'autre pour se rapprocher de Ben.

\- Ça ne va jamais marcher, glapit Carlos en regardant avec horreur le grand espace vide qui le séparait de son prince.

Il n'était même pas sûr que son baiser fonctionnerait ! Il était même convaincu du contraire ! Sérieusement, il n'avait rien du prince charmant ! Au pire du pire, il voulait bien admettre être plus proche de la princesse en détresse - mais jamais devant Jay ou Mal ! Et puis, sérieusement ? Lui, le grand amour de Ben ? Clairement, le grand amour de Ben se devait d'être une femme, de préférence une jolie princesse, éventuellement n'importe qu'elle fille qu'il aurait sauvé d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Mais pas lui, un garçon, descendant de l'une des enfermé sur l'île de l'Oublie ! Ça ne s'est jamais vu un prince qui finit avec un autre prince, ou le voleur ou le gentil berger... Jamais. Lui et Jay allaient juste risquer leur vie pour des prunes et s'ils survivaient à l'épreuve, lui serait ridiculisé à jamais...

\- C'est le moment ! déclara subitement Jay en attrapant Carlos qui trébucha et glapit peu glorieusement.

Ils se rapprochaient. De Ben. De plus en plus ! Maléfique ne les regardait pas, trop occupé à punir à détruire moralement sa fille.

Il y était... Il était accroupi à l'abri derrière le lit de Ben. Un Ben endormi et sans défense.

\- Grouille ! lâcha Jay.

Carlos le regarda avec horreur. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Devant tout le monde en plus !

\- Tu le fais toi ou dans une minute je colle vos lèvres ensemble de force ! le menaça Jay en pointant l'épée vers lui.

Carlos déglutit difficilement et se releva un peu en se tenant au bord du lit. Pour ne pas aider, juste en face de lui, au milieu de la grande salle, étaient regroupés les citoyens et élèves qui n'avaient pu s'échapper. Et certains l'observaient. Ils étaient même de plus en plus nombreux...

\- Carlos... gronda Jay.

Le décoloré se releva un peu plus, jeta un œil à la dragonne toujours occupée avec Mal et Evie, découvrit que les parents de Ben et d'Audrey le regardaient avec soit de la suspicion soit de l'interrogation et sentit son maigre courage fondre. Puis il baissa les yeux et tomba sur Ben. Son visage calme et serein dans le sommeil, ses traits doux et sa crinière caramel. Ses lèvres rose aussi, tentantes, qui ressortaient sur son teint pâle.

Carlos se baissa lentement, un peu tremblant à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, un espoir qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir lui bloquant la gorge et lui nouant les entrailles. Il se refusa à lever une nouvelle fois la tête sachant qu'il serait incapable d'envisager embrasser Ben à nouveau s'il croisait le regard choqué des gens. Il lécha ses lèvres nerveusement, ferma les yeux et osa enfin, déposant un baiser sur cette bouche dont il avait tant rêvé, ses doigts crispés sur le bord du lit par l'angoisse.

Une brusque inspiration de Ben. Carlos se releva.

Ça avait fonctionné...

Sous lui, Ben était bien réveillé et vivant, ses yeux lagunes fixés dans les siens. Carlos sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et son visage devenir de plus en plus chaud.

Il avait levé le sortilège de Ben. Il était celui qui... Il était...

Carlos fut brusquement tiré vers l'arrière. Ben le regarda avec incompréhension avant que Jay ne le prenne par le bras à son tour et le projette brusquement derrière lui, juste à temps avant qu'une gerbe de flamme n'embrase ce qui lui avait servi de lit une poignée de secondes auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Tu prends ça, indiqua Jay en lui fourguant l'épée dans les mains. Et tu te débrouilles avec ça ! ajouta-t-il en montrant le dragon féroce occupant une bonne partie de la salle.

Maléfique gronda sa rage et piétina le sol qui se mit à trembler.

\- Allez vous mettre à l'abri, ordonna Ben en se relevant, épée en main.

Il ne saisissait pas tout. Pas grand-chose en fait. Pour ainsi dire rien. Il déprimait un soir dans sa chambre et se réveillait ensuite au milieu de la salle du trône avec Maléfique sous forme draconique prenant en otage ses parents, ceux d'Audrey, Mal et Evie ! Ah, et Carlos l'avait embrassé ! Mais il prendra le temps d'y penser plus tard, pour l'instant il devait combattre pour sa famille et son royaume ! Les explications viendraient plus tard... Il espérait... Ou pas.

Carlos l'avait vraiment embrassé ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? demanda Jay en le ramenant sur terre.  
\- Allez délivrer Marraine ! Ordonna-t-il en fixant avec horreur le bloc de verre semblable à un cercueil.

Sur ces mots, Ben courut vers la dragonne, l'épée brandit. Il esquiva de son mieux les coups portés par la dragonne et s'éloigna vers un espace dégagé de la salle. Maléfique, obnubilé par cette épée qui jadis l'avait vaincue, se précipita vers le jeune roi, bien décidée à l'éviscérer avant d'y laisser ses écailles.

Des langues de feu parcoururent la salle et la queue et les ailes puissante de la dragonne firent s'effondrer plusieurs colonnes de pierre en plus du mobilier. Elle rugissait, crachait l'enfer et claquait des dents pour mordre le jeune freluquet qui osait la défier avec son épée empoisonnée. Plus animal qu'humaine, sa forme physique aiguillonnée par la peur l'emportant sur son humanité, la dragonne attaquait de toute part.

Ben, tout juste revenu de son sommeil enchanté, occupait le monstre pendant que Carlos et Jay attaquait le cocon de verre qui se fissurait lentement à l'aide de lourd chandelier. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir ses parents et ceux d'Audrey, blessés, être mis à l'abri par une Evie et une Mal en à peine meilleur état qu'eux. Plus loin, il distinguait les armures vides qui tenaient la foule en respect mais qui étaient totalement immobiles.

Ben fit un brusque pas de côté alors que la lourde queue épineuse de la dragonne s'abattait à côté de lui. Il dut ensuite esquiver un coup d'aile, puis une langue de feu ,des coups de griffes et divers attaques du reptiles étonnamment vif. Il récupérait lentement ses réflexes et avait de plus en plus de facilité à éviter les coups. Tout doucement, il commença à voir des ouvertures dans la défense pourtant exceptionnelle de la dragonne. Il tenta quelques attaques, admirant la facilité avec laquelle l'épée magique réussissait à entamer les écailles pourtant dure comme le diamant du dragon. Ce n'était jamais assez profond pour véritablement blessé, mais au moins ça le rassurait sur l'efficacité de la lame enchantée.

Soudain, il la vit. L'opportunité qu'il lui fallait, celle qu'il attendait et qui allait lui permettre de porter le coup de grâce. Il hésita tout de même, conscient du risque qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre, mais il plongea. Il esquiva un coup de griffe et une gerbe de flamme pour rouler jusque sous le ventre de Maléfique, là où les écailles étaient les plus tendre. Il s'apprêtait à plonger son épée dans le poitrail de la dragonne, quand il vit la queue de celle-ci venir vers lui à toute vitesse, pointe en avant, menace future et certaine d'un écrasement fort douloureux.

\- Stop !

A la grande surprise mais aussi au grand soulagement de Ben, la queue monstrueuse arrêta sa course. Il tourna son regard vers le cri et découvrit Marraine, bien vivante et échevelée, les deux mains tendues vers Maléfique avec détermination.

\- Dépêche-toi mon garçon ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix serrée par la concentration.

Ben se retourna vers la dragonne, brandit son épée et la planta droit dans le poitrail du monstre. La magie de la Bonne Fée cessa à cet instant et Maléfique se mit à rugir de douleur en fouettant l'air de tous ses membres. Ben s'éloigna rapidement et rejoignit le groupe des Oubliés et de ses parents.

Les rares vitraux encore intacts furent détruits et le verre parsema un peu plus le sol, de même que la maçonnerie qui pleuvait par bloc entier dans la salle sous les tremblements de terre créés par la dragonne en furie. Les armures magiques désormais désactivées gisaient en tas au sol et les personnes qu'elles gardaient étaient partis se réfugier dans les alcôves bordant la salle du trône. Les portes n'étant plus gardées et bloquées, des contingents de soldats entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Il purent admirer le spectacle de Maléfique crachant d'immenses gerbes de flammes en l'air et rugissant jusqu'à ce que, petit à petit, le rugissement se mue en un cri féminin.

Maléfique reprit son apparence humaine pour mieux s'effondrer au pied des trônes d'Auradon, une tâche rouge s'épanouissant au niveau de son abdomen. Aussitôt, des gardes se chargèrent de l'emmener sous bonne garde à la prison afin d'y être soigné en attendant sa réexpédition pour l'île de l'Oublie.

Il y eut plusieurs minutes d'hébétude durant lesquels les présents se remirent des évènement qui venait de se dérouler et tachèrent de se convaincre que tout était bel et bien finit. A mesure que les gens retrouvèrent leur esprit, les regards se tournèrent vers Carlos et Ben. Ben et Carlos. Côte à côte. Celui qui avait terrassé la dragonne et celui qui avait réveillé le chevalier. D'une coup d'épée. D'un baiser. Celui qui avait subit trois épreuves et celui qui l'avait sortie de la dernière.

\- Bon !lLâcha abruptement Marraine en dépoussiérant vainement son tailleur. Je crois que nous avons certaines choses à organiser pour les prochains jour ! Mais d'abord, Carlos De Vil, Roi Ben, pouvez-vous nous confirmer ce que nous pensons tous avoir vu au moment de votre réveil ?

Carlos rougit brusquement et serait bien parti se cacher dans un trou de souris si Evie et Jay ne s'étaient pas postés derrière lui pour prémunir toute fuite. Cela dit, Ben ne faisait pas vraiment le fier non plus et les rougeurs sur ses joues n'étaient pas un effet de l'imagination des personnes présentes.

\- Bien, dans ce cas nous commencerons pas reconstruire le château et nous organisons le mariage pour dans… réfléchit tout haut Marraine en se recoiffant. Dans un mois ça me parait une bonne chose ! Le temps de distribuer les invitations et de tout préparer !

Carlos et Ben eurent tous deux un sourire figé à cette annonce.

 

000

 

Carlos paniquait. Quelque chose dans ce goût là. Mais il paniquait sobre ! Au lieu de courir partout et de hurler, il se réfugiait en position fœtale sous son lit. Et quand il se cachait ainsi, ni les menaces de Mal, ni les encouragement d'Evie et encore moins les tentatives de Jay de l'appâter avec du beurre de cacahuète ne réussissaient à le faire sortir.

Au tout début il n'avait pas bien réalisé, n'avait pas été sûr d'avoir totalement compris. Un mariage ? Bien sûr ! Entre qui et qui ? Ah d'accord... Et donc, c'est avec qui que se marie Ben ?

L'information avec mit du temps à remonter à son cerveau pourtant très vif habituellement, à être analysée, disséquée et finalement transmise aux neurones. Depuis il paniquait. Et plus la date approchait plus il restait longtemps sous son sommier.

Pour ne pas arranger ses angoisses, aussitôt l'annonce de Marraine faite il avait été transféré dans une chambre particulière, un précepteur personnel lui avait été attribué pour lui apprendre les bases de la royauté et sa garde robe avait été en partie transférée et en partie modifiée. Ça n'y paraissait pas mais ne pas être capable de remettre la main sur sa veste préférée qu'il avait honnêtement chapardé sur l'île ça mettait un coup au moral !

Et puis une nuit, alors qu'il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le mariage de l'année et qu'il envisageait de rester sous son lit ad vitam eternam, quelqu'un vint toquer à la fenêtre. Qui était au dernière étage. Sans balcon.

Carlos sortit du cocon de couverture qu'il s'était fait et s'approcha lentement de la vitre. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec avant de sauter en arrière pour éviter un éventuel agresseur.

\- Salut ! lâcha joyeusement la fille de Raiponce.  
\- Rose ? hoqueta Carlos avec étonnement.  
\- Eh oui ! Va préparer tes vêtements, il est l'heure de partir !  
\- Partir où ça ?  
\- En voyage, répondit Rose avec un clin d'œil complice. Regarde qui il y a en bas.

Un peu méfiant, Carlos se pencha et découvrit ses amis au pied de la tour. Evie et Mal chevauchant un Samson qui avait finalement bien adopté la fille de Maléfique, Jay sur Maximus qui attendait le retour de Rose et Ben qui regardait vers lui avec les yeux remplis d'un espoir dévorant ,assis sur Philibert, le cheval de Belle, .

\- Ben paniquait de son côté, tu paniquais aussi de ton côté, alors on a décidé moi et Evie qu'il était temps de prendre quelques vacances et de partir loin de l'école ! On part à la découverte des royaumes d'Auradon ! Et ça te permettra à toi et à Ben de vous connaitre, continua Rose avec un nouveau clin d'œil. Vêtements ?

Carlos la regarda, regarda ses amis qui attendait plus bas et la corde de cheveux que Rose avait attaché.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de sabot se faisaient entendre et le château saluait silencieusement le départ de six de ses élèves.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin ! J'ai réussi à mettre mon point final X_X J'aurais eu du mal... Ce chapitre doit faire genre la même longueur que les trois chapitre précédents réuni... Ou pas loin... (après vérifications) et c'est à peu près ça en fait X_X Mais bon ! J'ai réussi !  
> Et ne dite rien sur la fin ! Interdit ! Z'avez pas le droit !  
> …  
> …...  
> …...  
> Oui c'est une fin ouverte, je sais T_T Et je n'en dirais pas plus... Parce que c'était pas prévu... (fusille sa muse du regard).  
> Mais je ferais une suite que si j'ai une standing ovation !  
> Na je rigole ;) Je la ferai quand j'aurai le temps et que je n'en voudrai plus à ma muse pour un coup pareil...  
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui ne connaitrait pas, dans la première version de Blanche-Neige (du moins l'une des premières, je pense qu'il a dû y en avoir un paquet des versions X) ), la méchante reine commença par lui offrir un peigne qui l'a fit tomber comme morte jusqu'à ce qu'il fut enlevé, puis un corset qui l'étouffa littéralement et enfin la pomme ! Les nains avaient été prévenus à temps les 2 premières fois, pas la troisième.
> 
> Voila ! Et je ne spoil rien en vous disant ça ;)


End file.
